Elemental Energy Manipulation
Power to manipulate elemental energy. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation, variation of Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Elemental Energy Control *Elemental Force Manipulation *Ergo-Ecokinesis *Golden Power (Ninjago) Capabilities Users can create, shape and manipulate elemental energy (including elemental phenomena, such as storms and volcanic activity) the force created by the natural elemental forces: usually Air, Earth, Fire and Water, by using their own life force energy, or energy from an external force. Users can only use one as their major power, but may be able to use other elemental energies at a higher level. Some users can use elemental energy for offense, similar to how some beings use their own life energy. Types of Elements Generally there are several levels of elemental power listed below. The main elements, which are most commonly found in folklore, mythology, and Medieval alchemy. These are based around the five elements of Greek mythology - air, earth, fire, water and aether - and also light and darkness. Electricity is also commonly placed on this level, as many have considered it to be an element in itself or an extension of fire. Some fictional continuities then have a secondary set of elements, consisting of forces and phenomena more familiar to us in the modern world - anything from gravity and plasma to plants and metal. Electricity, sometimes known as lightning, is often placed here, as is twilight, the combination of light and shadow. Beyond that are what are commonly referred to as "legendary" elements, the most powerful forces in existence, which usually only the most powerful or worthy beings can control. These are often space, time, life and death, though dark matter has appeared in many works of fiction. Applications *Elemental Manipulation: **Aether Manipulation **Air Manipulation **Darkness Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Sound Manipulation **Water Manipulation *Universal Force Manipulation: **Cosmic Manipulation **Dark Matter Manipulation **Eclipse Manipulation **Electromagnetism Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Solar Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation **Twilight Manipulation *Harness pure elemental energy: **Energy Manipulation ***Energy Absorption ***Energy Attacks ***Energy Constructs ***Energy Duplication ***Energy Fields ***Energy Generation ***Energy Waves ***Energy Meteors **Gain/increase power through use of natural, elemental occurrences, like thunderstorms or volcanic eruptions. Techniques *Elemental Energy Physiology Universal Differences Some continuities believe in different elements to others. For instance, the Ancient Greeks had either four classic elements of fire, water, air and earth or five adding aether. Asian systems use wood, fire, earth, metal and water. But in the BIONICLE series, there are roughly sixteen, including plasma, sonics and gravity. Definition of an Elemental Force In ancient times, many civilizations had their own ideas about what the universe was made of. Most famously, the Greek had their four, sometimes five elements - air, fire, earth and water (and aether, the oft-forgotten fifth element). Since then, scientists have discovered a set of chemical elements, which are what matter is really comprised of, but the idea of elemental forces is still popular in fiction. Over time, new elements such as electricity and life have been added to the list. Variations *Ambient Energy Manipulation *Cold Energy Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Earth Energy Manipulation *Metal Energy Manipulation *Null Energy Manipulation *Plant Energy Manipulation * Psychic Energy Manipulation *Sky Energy Manipulation *Time Energy Manipulation * Water Energy Manipulation Associations *Elemental Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create elemental energy, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Can easily be drained, whether that be by an external force or simply through extended periods of usage. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. *Opposite energies are highly efficient in canceling each other out, as in the case of light and shadow. *Some users may have abilities that allow them to control/use other elements to a certain degree, but are able to absorb the energy of only one element. Known Users Gallery File:Gali_Lewa_Storm.png|Gali and Lewa (BIONICLE) summoning an elemental storm. File:SPD_Elemental_Energy.jpg|Bridge (Power Rangers SPD) using his elemental energies. File:Bionicle_3.jpg|As a Toa, Takanuva (BIONICLE) is a master wielder of the elemental energies that come from Light. Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 17.30.05.png|Meggan (Marvel) can manipulate pure elemental energy Screen Shot 2013-09-02 at 14.35.39.png|Meggan (Marvel) generating a devastating elemental energy blast Hale.png|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) as the guardian and Mistress of earth, can project beams of earth energy Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers